Six years later
by CelticalColours
Summary: This happens six years after the fight with Deep blue. Main couple: KishxIchigo. Other couples: RetasuXPie, TartxPurin. Might write a sequel, or just continue it. You know it already but i'm still gonna ask it: R&R and have fun while reading.


Disclaimer: No lawyer will ever sue me because I will always say: 'I don't own… (Tokyo mew mew here)'

A\N: Hey guess what, i'm alive. Although i think people knew i wasn't dead, i haven't wrote anything for a while. So i made this one-shot.

_**Six years later**_

It was peaceful on the aliens planet. The mew aqua had worked, and the planet was almost the as beautiful as Earth used to be. And the aliens had to thank the mews. Yes they hated humans, but they would say thanks for such gift. The aliens were possessed with the power to change into a human, and were able to go to Earth if they wanted. There were many aliens who did that, some of them even settled down on Earth, but it was unknown to most of the humans, except for the government and the mews. Oh yeah, some humans who knew about it, lived on the aliens planet, and so Earth was bonded with the aliens and there was peace, although most people didn't know that. Hmm, that's the most weirdest peace ever, unknown peace.

Although so many of the 'Aliens' were going to Earth, there was one who never gone to Earth, and wasn't planning on it either. He didn't want to see his heart being broken more. Yes, I'm right now talking about Kish. After six years, Kish was still not over Ichigo. He wanted to see her again, but if he was going to Earth he would see her with that guy. He didn't want to be hurt again, so he tried to forget about her, but that was impossible. His friends, Pie and Tart, were always worried about him. He almost never left his room. Only to go to the bathroom or to eat. And, although they didn't know, he sometimes left the house to wander around the city. But most of the time he would be attacked by a fangirl of him, plus everything reminded him of Ichigo. Oh why did he fall in love with someone who was already taken.

* * *

On Earth most things were the same, although more and more people were trying to help Earth, it didn't go that good. Every year it would be getting warmer and warmer. More and more animals were on the edge of being extinct. And the chance for a white Christmas was getting smaller and smaller, unless if you were going to the North poll, Oh no, I'm wrong. Because it's getting warmer every year, it takes longer to get ice and snow come back, and the ice and snow that remains in the summer is small too. No it wasn't going good, maybe were even on the edge of destruction. Although so many people are trying to help, it isn't enough.

But that's not what we're to discuss here. No, we're here because of a girl, or a young woman. I'm talking about Momomiya Ichigo, the former leader of Tokyo Mew mew, but around the time she was in England with Aoyama Masaya, a girl with the name Berri (I don't know her last name) took the her place. Not that Ichigo cared about it. She didn't even cared about the new enemy's either. She always looked so happy at the outside, so no one thought there was something wrong with her, but on the inside she was depressed. She would never think that she would miss him so much. He was her former enemy, not to mention he tried to kill the one she loves, or loved. But on the other hand he betrayed his tribe only for her. Maybe her love for Aoyama Masaya is fake, maybe she loves a certain green haired amber eyed alien, but she would be to stubborn to say that. Plus, he's gone to his own planet. Being sure she is happy with Aoyama Masaya. But she isn't. And silently, she wishes she could see him one more time, telling what she feels for him. But always if she thought that, she thought about the high possibility that Kish already has someone else. Oh why was she blinded by fake love.

* * *

it was a normal day at café mew mew. Ichigo was together with Purin doing the washing up.

"Ichigo-oneechan, can I ask you something ~Na no da?" Purin asked.

"What is it Purin?" Ichigo asked smiling.

"Do you miss them ~Na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Who do you with the?" Ichigo asked.

"The aliens ~Na no da." Purin answered "Do you miss them ~Na no da." Ichigo almost dropped the plate she was holding when she heard that Purin was talking about the aliens. But she didn't want that Purin would know about her feelings for him, it's not like she didn't wasn't to tell anyone, but she just couldn't. They would immediately say 'But what about Aoyama-san?' or however they call him.

"Yes I miss them, but I'm sure they're fine." Ichigo answered. She couldn't say anything more, afraid that she would get to close in confessing her feelings for him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, that's because Tar-Tar came by yesterday. It has been about two years since he had paid me a visit, so I was quite shocked ~Na no da." Purin said. Oh yeah, Tart had visited Purin occasionally, he said it was because of those gumdrops, but everyone knew he likes Purin. Ichigo was jealous at Purin because of this, but wouldn't say it. "He told me that he couldn't come for those two years because it was quite a mess in his house. Looks like he has kind of the same lifestyle as I have ~Na no da." Purin started to blush a bit

_Flashback Purin's P.O.V._

_I just finished doing the laundry when I heard my doorbell ringing. I walked to the door and opened it, but when i saw who was the one who ringed the doorbell, I was pretty much in shock, but I shook it off immediately as I yelled in my usual hyper voice "Tar-Tar, your back ~Na no da!!"_

"_Yeah, I figured that out too." He said, rubbing his ear. "Can I come in?" He asked. Not that that was in need, because I pulled him inside, right to the living room and put him on the couch. After it came to him what happened he asked: "Has anything interesting happened here." In a serious voice I told him what had happened. After I was done telling what had happened, and He was done laughing because of my voice, it was silent for about twenty minutes. So I left the living room and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. _

_What I didn't know was that he had followed me, that was until I turned around and threw everything to him in shock. "Wah, Tar-Tar I'm sorry ~Na no da." I said._

"_It's fine." He said and started to pick everything up._

_When we got back in the living room with the food there was another awkward silence, but then he started to say some stuff about why he didn't show up for two years. "And that's why I didn't come, I'm sorry for not writing or so." He ended his story. "It's alright ~Na no da." Then I saw he was staring at the ground "Is there something ~Na no da?" I asked. He looked up and immediately started to blush "Uhm, well…I …I…I…" It was the first time I heard him stuttering. It was quite cute, although I didn't say it. It might look like I like him, well I do, but I don't want him to find out. "I… I lo…" Then my eyes grew wide. Does he wants to say 'I Love you'? No way, he sees me as a normal friend. "I lo… I love you." He said. I was so in shock I fell of the couch, he immediately hurried to help me up. "I'm sorry, I should've know you wou-" But I cut him off by a kiss, Which he immediately replied to by kissing me back._

_Flashback ends_

Normal P.O.V.

"And that's what happened ~Na no da" Purin said. She looked up, thinking Ichigo would have been laughing, or so. But she wasn't, she was having that cry face anime girls have if they hear such a story as Purin just told. "Your not gonna laugh, or telling the others ~Na no da?" Purin asked.

"Unless you want me to tell it, no. And why would I laugh?" Ichigo asked smiling at Purin. But then Ryou entered the kitchen. "Can you two go back to work instead of having some boring chit-chat, we need plenty of clean plates." He said and left the kitchen, so he didn't know Ichigo shot him a death glare. But they did go back to work. But of course still talking.

"But why are you telling me this?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know actually ~Na no da. Something told me I had to tell you ~Na no da." Purin said smiling. "But you don't think it's weird I like one of them ~Na no da?" Purin asked.

"Nope, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks that. Plus, you may decide who you like, and not someone else." Ichigo said. And so they kept talking about this.

* * *

Tart just sneaked inside Kish's house when he bumped into someone. But since Kish was the only one who lived there, it must've been Kish. And Tart was right.

"Look who is out of his room." Tart said.

"Yeah, yeah. And how was your visit?" Kish asked in a bored tone.

"Ah, good." Tart said looking to the ground.

"You confessed, I guess." Kish asked, tart nodded "And she said she likes me too."

"Your lucky. The one you love isn't taken, plus she likes you too. I can't even visit her without being hurt." Kish said going with his hand to his chest.

"Ah, reminds me of the reason why I came here." Tart said, Kish looked at him "I've heard from Purin that… uhm what was that guys name… oh yeah, I heard that that Aoyama guy had left to England…" At this Kish's eyes went wide "So if you visit her you wouldn't be hurt. And I'm sure she doesn't hate you, if she ever did." Tart ended.

"What did you mean with 'if she ever had.'?" Kish asked.

"Geez, you like…" But Tart was interrupted "I love her." "Okay you love her, but you can't see she cares about you." Tart said.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Kish asked

"Doesn't matter, you just said you love her, so why wouldn't you just take a small visit, you wouldn't be hurt now." Tart stated.

"I'm sure she would say something like 'Why are you here, you know I would never like you, I'm from Masaya and from no one else.'" Kish stated.

"Geez, you always saying that you want to see her, but you can't because you'll get hurt if you see her together with that Aoyama guy. Now he's out of the scene for a while, and you can see her, but now you've got a different reason not to go. Do you really want to see her, if you did, then you would be leaving right now. But it looks like you don't really love her. And who knows maybe she likes you too. But you're just too afraid to find out. I always envied you because you just kissed that girl and wasn't embarrassed about it, plus when she rejects you, you keep trying. But now you're just some sulking idiot, who might be at the edge of being emo, as they call it on Earth." And with that Tart left. Kish looked to the ground. The young alien was right, He loved her, and now he has a chance to see her without that tree hugger, but he doesn't want to take it.

Tart was outside, not to far from Kish home when he saw a shadow on the ground, he looked up and saw Kish flying to one of those transporters. "Good luck, Kish." He said smiling.

Kish thought that if he was gonna fly, less people would see him, which means less fangirls will try to follow him. And he was right, no one had followed him.

As soon as Kish had landed and got inside the building he saw a man sitting behind a desk. He looked up and said "May I have your name?"

"My name is Kish."

"And what are your reasons for being here?"

"I want to take a visit to Earth."

"I thought you would never be going to Earth."

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard there was someone you liked, but she rejected you. So much people were thinking that you were probably never going back there."

"I just want to be sure she's okay."

"You really like her, well good luck finding her." And so Kish went to the transport room. But before he went through the transport thing he muttered "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

Oh believe me Kish, you're doing the right thing, finally.

* * *

Ichigo was alone in her room, listening to a song named innocence by Avril Lavigne ( I don't own the song):

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it.  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant.  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay.  
This moment is perfect please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_It's a state of bliss you're think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling._

The song is reminding her to much of her and her feelings for Kish, so she goes to a different song namely : crush by Mandy Moore (Again I don't own the song)

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

_I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush_

_You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way I do  
I get a rush  
when I'm with you  
ooh I've got a crush on you.._

This song reminded her of herself and with her feelings from Kish too, but she can't stop listening. So after the song stops she got up to turn of the radio.

She sighs while saying "It's impossible for me to see him again. Why was I so blind?" Ichigo went to the door to open it.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to the park for a little while." Ichigo yells as she opens the door.

"Wait a minute Ichigo, who says you can go outside at this time of the day?" Shintaro said "Wait, are you planning on going out with that Aoyama guy again?"

"Honey, you know that's impossible, he left to England two weeks ago." Sakura stated.

"Oh yeah, then why are you going outside then, it's too dangerous." Shintaro said.

"Oh let her be, she's old enough to think for herself." Sakura told her husband.

"I know that, but I don't want that my only daughter being kidnapped by someone and getting raped." Shintaro stated.

"I'm sure that wouldn't happen dear, Ichigo is strong enough to prevent that, right sweat heart?" Sakura asked the last question At Ichigo.

"Indeed, you don't have to worry dad, if someone dares to touch me, I'll show him some of my 'cat moves'" Ichigo stated.

Shintaro knew he wouldn't win this, plus he can't stand the pleading eyes of his wife and daughter so he gave in "Okay, but if you're not home before 1 am I'm gonna look for you, understand."

"Yes, sir." Ichigo said while saluting.

"Okay, have fun, Ichigo." Shintaro said, a bit relaxed.

Ichigo went through the door and before she closes it she hears her mom and dad saying bye, plus some whispers, but Ichigo thought it would better if she ignores those. And she starts to head for the park.

* * *

Kish appears close at the cherry tree where he and Ichigo had fought each other once; I hope that's enough information.

"Things haven't changed, just as Tart said." Kish stated when he had breathed the air. It was so much different than that from his planet, but then on the other hand, it was a bit cleaner then when he first came to Earth.

"Ah, I don't have time for this. I have to find her. I'm sure she's home right now." Kish went away but stopped immediately "But what if she moved." Kish asked himself. Then heard the something coming out of the woods. He flew to the opposite side of the cherry tree then from where the sound came from.

* * *

Ichigo managed to get to that cherry tree. Every time she can't stop thinking about Kish, she comes there, which is quite often. But the path to the cherry tree is full of bushes and small trees, and since Ichigo doesn't want to accidentally step on one of the bushes or small trees, it's quite a hard thing to get there. When she was close she thought she had heard a voice, to be precisely, Kish's voice. But she thought it was her imagination. When she got there she did saw something flying to the tree. "No it can't be him." Ichigo muttered.

* * *

Kish saw that it was young woman that came to the cherry tree. She looked familiar. She looked to the place he was hiding, so he was afraid the young woman knew he was there, then he heard her saying something, and saw her shaking her head. She slowly approach the tree, trying not to stand on a flower. Kish thought it must've been someone from his planet and that why she was so familiar, but the closer she came the less the feeling of that thought stayed. When she wasn't far from the tree, he saw she had red fair, tied up in two long pigtails that over her shoulder. She had a normal top who revealed a bit on the upside, and a short looking skirt, and she was wearing black loafers with white socks. Then the woman looked up, Kish could now see her eyes. And he immediately knew who this was. "Ichigo." He muttered. Then he heard her talking to the tree.

* * *

"I'm glad their not gonna chop you down anytime soon." Ichigo sighed "You're a special tree, you remind me of him though, but on a good way. I miss him. Why did he leave? Will I be able to see him ever again? Will I be able to-" But then Ichigo heard something behind her. She turned around in shock to see who was behind her.

* * *

"I'm glad they're not gonna chop you down anytime soon." Ichigo said. 'Is this tree important to her?' "You're a special tree, you remind me of him though, but on a good way." He heard her saying 'She must be thinking about that tree hugger.' He felt the pain in his chest again. "I miss him. Why did he leave?" 'I would be saying because he cares more about the Earth than you, but you wouldn't believe me.' "Will I be able to see him ever again?" 'Wait, she knows that tree hugger comes back.' "Will I be able to-" But then Ichigo stopped and turned around. Kish looked at the person who stopped her, it was that monkey girl, Purin.

* * *

"Purin, why are you here?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"I was heading home, when I saw you heading to this place, I yelled your name but you didn't hear me ~Na no da. But why are you here ~Na no da." Purin asked.

"Uhm… well…" Ichigo didn't know what to say.

"Were you here because of Masaya-oniichan ~Na no da?" Purin asked.

"Well…" Ichigo began 'I have the feeling I can't lie to her, I mean she told me about what happened to her yesterday.' Ichigo sighed "I wasn't here because of Masaya."

"Really, because of who then ~Na no da?" Purin asked.

"You promise to keep it a secret?" Purin nodded "I was here because of Kish."

* * *

"I was here because of Kish." Ichigo said. Kish almost fell of his hiding place. 'She's here, for me?'

"Kish-oniichan?" He heard Purin saying "Have you hide something for us?" Purin said this with her own smirk.

"Quite so." Ichigo began.

"What is it, what is it, what is it. Ah I know, you like Kish-oniichan ~Na no da." Purin said. You could easily say that Ichigo's face was totally red.

"T-that's not it, i-it's just what you said today let me think of h-him, a-and that's why I'm here." It was obvious she was lying. For a few seconds it was silent. "You really like him ~Na no da." Purin said.

"Huh, I just said I didn't." Ichigo said.

"True, but your really bad at lying ~Na no da. But why didn't you say anything ~Na no da? You said yourself 'You may decide who you like' ~Na no da." Purin stated. 'Giving advice to someone and not listening to it yourself isn't so smart, kitten.' Kish thought.

"I know, but I've got the same reason as you had." Ichigo said.

"And why didn't you tell Aoyama-oniichan ~Na no da?" Purin asked. 'Yeah kitten why didn't you told him.'

"Because, one, I didn't want to hurt masaya and two, I will never be able to see Kish. I'm sure he already found someone else." Ichigo said.

"But I can help with that ~Na no da. I can ask Tart about it ~Na no da." Purin said.

"Tart?" Ichigo asked.

"Your changing the subject ~Na no da!" Purin yelled.

"It isn't in need, Purin, I made the mistake, and I have to live with it. But I think you've got to go home. Your family must be worrying about you. And I came here to be alone after all." Ichigo stated.

Purin wanted to complain, but knew that she really wanted to be alone so bid her farewell and left.

* * *

Ichigo walked back to the cherry tree and sad down, with her back against the tree. She put her head on her knees, so she couldn't see anything except her knees. When she was young she thought that if she didn't see the world she was sure to be alone. So she didn't know Kish had landed on the ground and was now staring at her. After a while he walked to her, without making any sound, and sat down in front of her. It was like this for thirty minutes. Then Ichigo got her head from her knees, she wanted to stand up to go home, but she stopped the moment she saw Kish staring at her.

"K-kish?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes my dear kitten." Kish said. Suddenly Ichigo jumped, because she thought it was just a dream. Which it wasn't.

"Looks like you missed me." Kish chuckled.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Hehe, I was here before you, I've heard everything." Kish said.

"And you didn't think of showing up?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really." Kish said

"KISH!" She yelled she wanted to hit him but he grabbed her fist and pulled her close to him.

"I even heard that you like me. But now you get to see me and your trying to hit me. I don't think that makes sense." Kish said.

"…" Ichigo couldn't think of anything to say. One, she never thought she would be confessing to Kish, two, she never thought she would confess to him this way.

"The cat got your tongue?" Kish asked. Well, that's one of the worst jokes I've heard, today. Ichigo glared at Kish.

"You know that doesn't hurt me kitten." Kish said.

"Why now?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh?" Kish asked.

"Why are you back now?" Ichigo asked. Oh yeah, they're having this conversation while their faces are just a few inches away, I thought you wanted to know that.

"I didn't want to be hurt." Kish answered.

"Hurt?" Ichigo asked.

"It always hurt if you were together with that tree hugger." Kish had laid his head on her shoulder "And now you're his girlfriend, so you two should always be together."

"But then what made you get back?" Ichigo asked.

"Tart did, although it wasn't a normal pep talk, it did work." Kish said "Oh yeah, you said you were sure that I was with someone else now, why so?" Kish asked getting his head of her shoulder, to Ichigo's disappointment

"Be… because you look rather cute." Ichigo mumbled.

"Huh, what did you say, I couldn't hear you?" Kish said with a smirk on his face while coming closer.

"I said 'because you look rather cute'" Ichigo said a bit louder.

"I still couldn't hear you." Kish was now so close their lips almost met each other.

"I said 'because you lo-" Kish had pressed his lips on hers, by Ichigo's surprise, but she immediately kissed him back.

**The next day**

Ichigo entered Café Mew mew in the same cheery way if she just came back from a date with Masaya. Not that that happened. She got some weird looks from her friends but she ignored them and went to the dressing room, Where Purin was too.

"Ichigo-oneechan, why are you so happy ~Na no da? Aoyama-oniichan had left two weeks ago ~Na no da." But Purin knew why Ichigo was so happy, or at least she had an idea of what had happened.

"I saw Kish yesterday." Ichigo whispered in Purin's.

"I knew it ~Na no da. What happened? did he hear something from our conversation? Does he still like you ~Na no da?" And Purin had more questions ready, and Ichigo was planning on answering them all but then the door was opened by no one else then Retasu.

"I heard someone yelling (Purin had yelled 'I knew it') and thought there was something, so I came to look if everything was alright. I'm sorry for interrupting. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Retasu said.

"Doesn't matters, say Retasu." Ichigo began, Retasu looked up "I want to tell you something, but you have to keep it a secret for the others, okay." Retasu nodded "I met Kish yesterday, and I told him that I love him." Ichigo said.

"R-really, that's great." Retasu said blushing.

"Yeah, and the day before yesterday, Tart told me that he loves me ~Na no da." Purin said.

"I- I see." Retasu said then she saw Ichigo with a weird glint in her eyes.

"Something happened to you too, didn't it Retasu?" Ichigo asked

"N-no." Retasu answered.

"Ah don't be shy ~Na no da. We told you what happened to us, so you have to tell what happened to you ~Na no da. We won't laugh, and if you don't want anyone else to know, we won't tell anyone ~Na no da." Ichigo nodded.

"W-well, yesterday, Pie paid me a visit." Retasu said.

"Really, what happened?" Ichigo and Purin asked at the same time.

"Uhm well, n-nothing special actually." Retasu said. Purin and Ichigo had that glint in their eyes.

"Oh really, well I doesn't look like it. Oh I know, he confessed his love for you." Ichigo and Purin said.

"A-ah, h-how did y-you know?" Retasu asked blushing furiously.

"Oh come on. It was obvious he liked you.' Ichigo said.

"R-really, I always thought he liked Zakuro-san." Retasu said.

"Yeah, okay. I had that feeling sometimes too. But maybe that was because he saw that you liked Shirogane, god knows why, but okay." Ichigo said.

"It's like a love triangle ~Na no da. Ah but do you like him too ~Na no da?" Purin asked.

* * *

"Hey, Pie, Kish. Where were you two?" Tart asked. He was the only one who didn't leave yesterday.

"I'm sure you know where I was." Kish said.

"True, true. And where were you Pie." Although Tart already knew where he was.

"I was at Earth." Pie said in his emotionless voice.

"And why were you there?" Tart and Kish asked.

"Why were you on Earth Kish? I can understand why Tart has gone to Earth two days ago, but I can't understand why you're here, plus you're so happy." Pie stated

"Pie is right. What happened? Did she dump Aoyama for you?" Tart asked.

"No, not yet, at least." Kish said smiling "But she did confess her love for me. In a strange way though, but that was my fault." Kish said.

"What?!" The two other aliens yelled in surprise.

"I guess that'll be the most surprising thing that happened in hundred years." Tart said.

"What do you mean with that?" Kish asked clenching his fist.

"Well, she always hated it if you showed up. You always stole kisses from her. You tried to kill her. You tried to kill her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend. Of course it is surprising." Tart and Pai said.

"Wow, did I do so much wrong?" Kish asked.

"No there's more." Pie stated holding a list.

"Okay, okay I get your point." Kish said.

"Okay, and now Pie. Why were you on Earth?" Tart asked.

"I wanted to see how it was going on Earth." Pie stated.

"Yeah sure. I think you wanted to check more than just Earth." Tart and Kish said, which made Pie blush a bit, a little, tiny, impossible to see blush though, but he blushed.

"I think it was because of that fish mew, what was her name again, Retusa?" Kish asked, but he already knew the name.

"It's Retasu!" Pie yelled a bit angry.

"…" The two didn't say anything "Pie is in love with that Fish mew." The two then said.

"So, you in love with Mew Ichigo." Pai stated pointing at Kish "And you love Mew Purin." The two immediately shut up, and looked to the ground to hide their blush. He got them there.

"So, did she say she liked you back?" Kish asked

Pie blushed and looked to the ground (Which looks kind of cute, but because it's something you wouldn't expect him to do, a bit weird too.) "She confessed her love to me." Pie said after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay, I knew you could it." Kish said slamming on Pie back.

"Hey, is it possible to keep in contact with them through those cell pgor, cell things they have on Earth?" Tart asked.

"Might be possible. Why? We can just go to them if we want to." Kish stated.

"Yes, but what if they want to keep it a secret for the others, I'm sure they told each other about it, but not the other mews." Tart said.

"Good point, didn't know you could make those." Kish teased.

"Hey, who gave you that pep talk, hmm?" Tart asked

"Fine, fine. But is it possible?" Kish asked, now turned to Pie.

"I think we can make some contact with them in three hours." And with that Pie left.

"Okay, and now?" Tart asked

"I dunno. Do you have any fun game?" Kish asked.

"Ok yeah, I've got twister (Do not ask me how, I swear do not ask) we can play it with my brother and sisters (Tart has one brother and four sisters, quite funny if you think that Purin has one sister and four brothers)." Tart said.

"Okay, but I'm sure I'm gonna win." Kish said.

"We'll see about that." Tart said.

* * *

"But, when do you think were gonna see them again ~Na no da?" Purin asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo said. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Oi, are you three planning on getting out of that room sometime, or do I have to bring something to eat and drink inside?" Ryou asked (And once again he interrupt their conversation, I don't hate him, but for some I write it down like I do right now).

"Were coming." Ichigo said and changed as fast as she could while Retasu and Purin waited for her.

* * *

**Three hours later**

"Kish, Tart, I've got… What are you two doing?" Pie asked sweat dropping. As you know Tart and Kish were gonna play twister, but it didn't go so well "Is it possible for you two to get out of that form, or do I have to call the ambulance?" Pie asked.

"We can get out of this form, as you call it, but you've got to wait a little while.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Finally, I can breath again." Tart said.

"That was more then a little while." Pie stated.

"So what, do you have that… thingy ready?" Kish asked.

"Yes, yes I have. But I found out I forgot it." Pie stated.

"And you didn't think of that you could get it while we were busy?" Kish asked.

"I found it out when you two got free, finally." Pie said. Kish and Tart were staring at Pie.

"What are you waiting for, back up?" They asked (Stupid joke, I know but I just couldn't resist it)

* * *

The day was now over for the mews, or at least the part where in they have to serve. Now it's time to clean up. That was until suddenly Ichigo's, Retasu's and Purin's cell phone rang. As soon as they saw who called they went outside to pick it up.

"Yellow." Ichigo said.

"Is that you, kitten?" Kish asked, not sure if he got the right number now.

"Who do you think it could be Kish?" Ichigo asked.

"Hehe, wanted to be sure." Kish said.

"Since when do you have a cell phone?" Ichigo asked

"Since two minutes ago." Kish said "is it possible for me to come over?"

"Sure, if you can wait a while, we first have to clean up. But I don't know if you can stay." Ichigo said.

"It's fine, as long as I can see my little kitty-cat." Kish said "At the cherry tree, I'll wait for you."

"Ok, bye Kish." Ichigo said in her sweetest voice.

"Bye bye, kitten. See you soon." Kish said and hung up. Ichigo did the same and turned to Retasu and Purin who hung up too.

"And where are you two meeting?" Ichigo asked.

"At the park I'm always performing ~Na no da." Purin said.

"A-at my house." Retasu said.

"Okay, I'm now really wondering what's wrong with them." Minto said.

"Me too." Berri and Zakuro nodded as they saw their friends doing some happy dance.

* * *

A\N: That's it for now, I might continue this, but I'll only continue it if other people want that. Otherwise I'm just gonna make sequel. If I'm gonna continue it, I'm gonna write the story from the other cast characters (Minto, Ryou, Zakuro, Keiichiro, Berri and Tasuku). How they seen it, and how they're gonna try to find out what's wrong with their friend. That one would be more full of humor. If not, the sequel would probably be in the future (One year later) and were gonna take a look how everything goes. Wow this story (or chapter) took me about 4 hours. That isn't much i might say. Oh yeah, in Purin's flashback, Purin practically narrates it, trying to at least. It's not like if someone thinks something, the other person magically sees what it is.

Please Review, tell what you think of the story, and if I have to continue this or write a sequel, thank you for reading.

Gunso Natsumi, out.


End file.
